In the orthopedic field it is quite conventional to dip or soak water-curable casting materials into a supply of water to effect curing of the casting material. In the earlier days of the prior art, the cure was effected with plaster of Paris casts by soaking the plaster of Paris laden bandage in water and applying the thus laden bandage to the affected limb. However, this procedure was both messy and cumbersome, and required additional personnel to assist in application and clean-up.
In more recent times, the technology has advanced to the point where the plaster of Paris has been replaced with certain water-curable resins. The problem of water application, however, to cure the bandage has not been eliminated. It is still necessary to either soak the material in water, e.g. in a bucket or sink, and then mold the splint material before applying it to the affected limb. This technique still involves the cumbersome, messy technique of water immersion. Moreover, when the splint is applied to the surgical site or limb it presents a risk of infection since the water used to soak the material is nonsterile.